


How Scandalous

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: Oikawa and Suga fall in love at first sight on top of the Astronomy Tower with the entire night sky shining down on them and the mermaids singing in The Great Lake.





	

Oikawa isn’t sure what he had been expecting when Sugawara Koushi, a seventh year in Slytherin, had run up to him in front of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, his breath fogging diaphanously in the air and the tip of his nose pink with cold, panting something about "ex-boyfriend" and "fake boyfriend" and "could you please play along for just a few minutes, I’ll buy you a Butterbeer", but it definitely hadn’t been for Ushijima Wakatoshi, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Oikawa’s archenemy, to come strolling towards them thirty seconds afterwards.

 

Suga sucks in a breath as soon as he sees him, throws Oikawa an apologetic look, and then slips a gloved hand into one of Oikawa’s bare ones.

 

Oikawa jerks in surprise, but doesn’t pull away, his mind still racing to catch up with the situation, his eyes glancing down towards the somewhat sloppily knitted mitten Suga is wearing, loose threads and a few gaps through which Oikawa can see pale skin scattered across the sea-foam colored pattern.

 

Suga looks like he’s going to say more, but Ushijima is already within hearing range, his boots crunching over the snow, a sapphire scarf thrown neatly around his neck, his eyes narrowing almost unnoticeably when they land on Oikawa and Suga’s clasped hands.

 

Oikawa narrows his eyes in return, his bewilderment over the whole situation evaporating like his breath in the air, replaced by the prickling irritation that runs up and down his spine whenever he’s within a five-foot radius of the Ravenclaw captain.

 

"Sugawara," Ushijima greets first, Suga fidgeting at Oikawa’s side.

 

"Ushijima," he greets, voice just a little too sweet to sound sincere.

 

"Oikawa," Ushijima says next, gaze locking with Oikawa’s, and Oikawa tilts his chin up, regards Ushijima haughtily.

 

"Ushiwaka."

 

An awkward silence hovers in the air between the three of them for a few seconds, filled by the sounds of other students chattering and the tinkling of the bell above the door of the tea shop as people enter and exit, the dark, sticky-sweet scents of chocolate and fig trailing after them.

 

Oikawa doesn’t realize that him and Ushijima are practically having a staring contest until Suga coughs delicately into his other hand, the sudden noise breaking the tense atmosphere.

 

"So," Suga says, fiddling with one end of his similarly-knitted scarf with his free hand, "this weather is something, isn’t it?"

 

Oikawa and Ushijima simultaneously give Suga a look of confusion, and the Slytherin flushes, says, "I mean, look at all of this beautiful snow and there’s really no wind today and… yeah."

 

He trails off looking utterly miserable and abashed, his fingers twitching in Oikawa’s grip as if he wants to run to anywhere but here, and Oikawa feels a brief pang of sympathy for the other seventh year.

 

"It hasn’t been as cold recently," he adds, Suga giving him a grateful smile and nodding.

 

"The temperature has been fairly constant for the past month," Ushijima argues a beat later, and then it’s his turn to look embarrassed as two sets of eyes fall on him, their eyebrows raised.

 

"Is that one of the fun facts your bird asks?" Oikawa quips automatically, voice dripping with sarcasm, knowing that the bronze eagle on the Ravenclaw common room door actually asks its students riddles, but still feeling pleased with himself when Ushijima gives him a look of poorly-concealed annoyance.

 

Instead of snapping back, however, Ushijima merely clears his throat, adjusts his gloves, and turns his attention back to Suga.

 

"Sugawara," he says, his deep voice somewhat muffled by the thick layer of snow all around them, "I was going to ask you earlier, in Honeydukes, if you had found a date for Professor Slughorn’s Christmas party yet. If not-"

 

"Actually I have," Suga interrupts, giving Ushijima a smile that is more bared teeth than anything else, his fingers tightening around Oikawa’s, and Oikawa remembers that he’s supposed to be playing along.

 

"Kou-chan just asked me the other day," Oikawa says cheerfully, swinging their hands between them and grinning to himself when he glimpses the startled glance Suga throws his way out of his peripheral vision.

 

Oikawa watches the frown that forms on Ushijima’s face and decides to push a little more, dropping his voice to a whisper and pretending to lean conspiratorially towards the Ravenclaw, as if the two of them are sharing a secret.

 

"Spoiler," Oikawa whispers gleefully, "I said yes."

 

Suga makes a noise that’s half-way between a choke and a laugh, and Ushijima takes a step back from Oikawa, the first flashes of actual anger bright in his olive green eyes, mouth falling open to say something, the words lost when another figure barrels through the snow and straight into Ushijima’s side, sending him stumbling a little bit.

 

"Miracle boy Wakatoshi!" the newcomer practically shouts, his hair the same color as the licorice wands Oikawa likes to chew on when he’s studying, his smile so wide it looks painful, and Oikawa immediately recognizes the figure to be Tendo Satori, a Beater on the Ravenclaw team.

 

Ushijima rights himself quickly, lets Tendo hang from his shoulders and laugh in his ear, and then sighs.

 

"What is it, Tendo?" he asks, voice monotone and his eyes flickering back over to Suga, whose palm has grown steadily warmer in Oikawa’s, a more pleasant feeling than Oikawa would’ve initially thought.

 

Tendo straightens up, peers over at Suga and Oikawa as if he’s just now seeing them and then down at their hands, a look of glee creeping over his face.

 

"Oh ho," he starts, ignoring Ushijima’s question and detaching himself from the other Ravenclaw’s side, taking a step closer to them, "I didn’t know the Gryffindor captain was dating anyone. And I definitely didn’t know it was you, Suga. How long have you two lovebirds been together?"

 

"A few days," Suga blurts at the same time that Oikawa says, "Three weeks."

 

The two of them share a panicked glance, Tendo smirking at them and then humming, and Oikawa can almost feel how hard Suga is thinking beside him, trying to come up with a way to salvage the situation.

 

"Well," Oikawa starts, a half-formed plan taking shape in his mind, "Kou-chan and I have a date to get to, so we’ll be leaving. See you on the field, Ushiwaka."

 

And with that, without waiting for anyone else to speak, Oikawa flashes Ushijima and Tendo a peace sign, tightens his grip on Suga’s hand, and tugs him away, walking quickly, their shoes slipping in the snow and ice, pushing past a crowd of giggling Hufflepuffs that are exiting the tea shop.

 

It’s not the most graceful or satisfying method of leaving, especially since Oikawa had been waiting to throw a snowball at Ushijima’s face if he even started to say, "You should’ve come to Ravenclaw.", but the other two don’t make any move to stop him or Suga, so Oikawa considers it successful.

 

Oikawa doesn’t stop walking until they’ve rounded the corner and are near Dervish and Banges, and then he pulls Suga to the side of the street, the two of them hidden partly by a large Christmas tree that’s been decorated with enchanted, floating candles and ruby red garlands, a crisp layer of snow covering the branches.

 

"I’m so sorry for dragging you into that," Suga immediately starts, letting go of Oikawa’s hand, (not that Oikawa misses it or anything), and running a hand through his sterling hair, the strands catching the warm, honey-gold lights of the shops around them. "I didn’t even think about you two and Quidditch or anything, I just knew that he was going to ask me about Professor Slughorn’s party again."

 

Oikawa shakes his head, waves off Suga’s apology, curiosity tingling in the tips of his fingers.

 

"You promised me Butterbeer, remember?" Oikawa teases. "That was incentive enough. Irritating Ushiwaka was just the icing on the cake."

 

Suga grins at that, and for a second Oikawa feels like he’s been hit by a Jelly-Legs Curse, his thoughts turning as muddled and murky as the water in The Great Lake.

 

Suga is pretty, there’s no doubt about that in Oikawa’s mind, especially out here amongst the night sky and the glittering flakes of snow that have started to fall again, a few of them getting caught in Suga’s long, dark eyelashes.

 

It’s not like this is the first time that Oikawa’s thought that either, but in the past, any chance to actually voice it out loud to the other had been ruined by various events.

 

Right now, however, there’s just Suga and the promise to get a drink together, and Oikawa holds out his hand, stifles the irregular thump of his heart when Suga takes it a second later.

 

He flashes his most charming smile at Suga, feels happier than he probably should when the faint clouds of a blush surface on the Slytherin’s cheeks, and starts pulling him in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

 

"A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together," Oikawa says, grinning and swinging their arms between them as they walk, "how scandalous."

 

Suga’s answering laugh, Oikawa thinks, is something he could get used to hearing for a long, long time.

 

 

 

_Nine years later…_

 

Oikawa hums as he crawls into bed, the warmth enveloping him as soon as he slips under the covers.

 

The room is dark, the hush of snow falling right outside their bedroom window, and Oikawa’s searching hands finally find his husband, fingers curling into the back of the somewhat sloppily knitted sweater Suga is wearing, before he shifts closer to wrap his arms around Suga’s waist, palms resting open on his stomach.

 

Suga stirs slowly, waking up as Oikawa noses against the side of his neck and presses open-mouthed kisses to soft skin, counting the number of moles he knows is there as he pushes his lips against them, listening to Suga’s breathy, sleepy laugh when he’s conscious enough to feel ticklish.

 

Oikawa grins against him, bites down gingerly on the sensitive skin right under Suga’s jaw and is rewarded when Suga’s chuckle breaks off into a half-moan before he wriggles in Oikawa’s grip and rolls over to face him, giving Oikawa a look that is half-embarrassed and half-admonishing.

 

Oikawa shrugs innocently, waggles his eyebrows, says, "Is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?", and then groans when Suga whacks him in retaliation.

 

"Welcome home, Tooru," Suga murmurs a split second later, smiling and nuzzling into the front of Oikawa’s matching sweater (a sea-foam colored one Suga had knit him for Christmas), and Oikawa hums a reply, presses a kiss to the top of Suga’s head and runs his hands up and down his spine.

 

"You’ll never guess who announced they’re engaged today at work," Oikawa says after a few minutes of content silence, Suga tangling their legs together and asking, "Who?" against Oikawa’s collarbones.

 

"Ushiwaka and Satori," Oikawa answers, remembering Ushijima’s flushed face and Tendo’s proud smile as he had showed off his glimmering, dragon-fired engagement ring.

 

Suga snorts, says, "About time. They’ve been dancing around each other ever since Tendo kissed him at the Yule Ball our seventh year."

 

Oikawa laughs in agreement, watches the snow float down outside their apartment through a gap in the curtains, and then adds, "Tendo told me we would get the first wedding invitation, and then he said something weird like it would either be coming in a few days or three weeks, which didn’t make any sense."

 

Suga murmurs something unintelligible into his chest, but embarrassment is clearly there in the words.

 

"What?" Oikawa asks.

 

Suga lifts his head, gives Oikawa deadpan expression, his hair disarrayed by sleep, and repeats himself.

 

"That’s what we said that night, when we first started "fake dating", remember? Tendo asked us how long we had been together and we said two different time spans."

 

Oikawa wracks his memory, Suga watching him amusedly, but all he can remember about that night is snow and the smell of chocolates and fig and Suga’s beautiful smile, his laugh tinkling through the air like the bell above Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop’s door.

 

"Oh," Oikawa finally answers, Suga grinning and kissing his chin fondly, and Oikawa looks down at him mischievously.

 

"Should we tell them the truth at the wedding?" he asks Suga, and Suga immediately shakes his head no, a matching smug grin crossing his face.

 

"I think Tendo figured it out back then, but we’re never telling anyone that we didn’t actually fall in love at first sight on top of the Astronomy Tower with the entire night sky shining down on us and the mermaids singing in The Great Lake. It’s too romantic to give up."

 

Oikawa smirks down at his husband, tucks a stray strand of hair behind Suga’s ear, and then says, "Fake dating, how scandalous."

 

Suga’s answering laugh, Oikawa thinks, is something he’ll never grow tired of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of oisuga week: domestic/fake dating
> 
> slytherin suga is !(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑
> 
> tumblr: i also love gryffindor [oikawa](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
